1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a clutch driven disc for use in a friction torque device, such as a friction clutch, and to a clutch driven disc that includes a wave washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is replete with friction clutches that employ one or more driven discs for transferring torque from an engine flywheel to a transmission input shaft. One such driven disc includes a hub assembly and a disc plate assembly that is rotatable relative to the hub assembly about a common axis of rotation. A wave washer is positioned between the disc assembly and the hub assembly to provide a spring force along the axis of rotation of the clutch driven disc. Clutch driven discs that include wave washers are notoriously difficult to assemble given the wave washer's undulated shape, which allows it to become eccentrically positioned relative to the hub axis. For at least this reason, an improved clutch driven disc design is desired that facilitates proper positioning of the wave washer during assembly.